Afraid of What, My Beautiful Dragon?
by JustAnotherWriter97
Summary: Ron and Harry talk. Hermione overhears. A sad Hermione is spied on by...Draco Malfoy?  Okay, I know some things are cliche and it's a bit rushed, but hey, I was bored!


"Well of course, Hermione is like McGonagall! She's always so strict and she sticks to the rules like glue!"

"Ron! She might hear you!"

"Oh calm down, Harry, the know-it-all isn't around, she's off in the library, as usual! She's so unattractive at times."

Truth was, Hermione (2543rd Head girl of Hogwarts this year) was right around the corner from her two best friends. She was just walking back down the corridor to the Heads' common room to grab her favorite quill, and on the way caught a snippet of Ron and Harry's conversation. After hearing Ron say that about her, Hermione ran straight past them and right through the portrait hole covering the Heads' quarters. Harry and Ron didn't notice and continued talking about Hermione behind her back.

Hermione ran right past a certain blond Slytherin Head boy lounging on the couch, her skirt lifting because she was walking so fast. Draco Malfoy looked up. _Merlin, Granger looks pissed. Oh, did I just see her panties? Damn. She's changed a lot, really. Her hair isn't as bushy anymore. More like beautiful curls. And her body? Oh shit, I'm getting hard just thinking about it. Oh god.._ Draco thought. _Better see what she's up to._

Hermione ran into her bedroom and didn't bother to shut the door.

"They think I'm so unattractive, do they?" she muttered to herself. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

She had started stripping down to her underwear to inspect herself in the mirror. Her robes came off and she flung them behind her. Then her shoes, her shirt, and her pants.

Draco was carefully making his way up the stairs leading to Hermione's room when he saw something pink and wonderfully scented fly out of the door. He picked it up.

"Is this Granger's...shirt?" He sniffed it. "So...bloody...fantastic." He could feel his cock stirring. Next a pair of pants came out. Draco quickly snatched them up and sniffed the area where the pant legs joined. "Oh, she smells so good, I wonder who she was aroused by during the day..."

Draco peeked into Hermoine's room and did a double take. There, in front of the mirror, wearing just her skimpy bra and panties, was Hermione. She was inspecting her body, trying to reassure herself that she was at least a bit attractive.

"My stomach isn't fat. My legs are pretty shapely. I'm not too bad, am I?" Hermione was asking herself.

Draco was still standing in the doorway, raking his eyes over her body, taking in all her curves and deliciously tanned skin. He took a cautious step into the room.

Hermione moved her arms behind her, finding the clasp that held her bra in place. Draco nearly fell over in excitement, but caught himself in time. His cock was responding. By now, it was half hard. A bulge was appearing in his trousers. Hermione's bra was now off and flung over her shoulder like her previous articles of clothing. Draco caught it with his Seeker skills and quickly threw it outside so he could gather it when he left, knowing he would masturbate over it after the show was over. Hermione hefted her breasts in her hands and Draco could see them from the mirror. He bit back a groan.

"I kind of like my breasts," Hermione said.

_I do too, _Draco thought, his hand moving to his bulge.

Hermione hooked her thumbs in the waistline of her panties. Draco's hand stroked his cock through his trousers as his breathing sped up. Hermione pulled down and tossed the panties behind her. Again, Draco caught them and immediately licked them. He moaned. Hermione turned around as fast as lightning and gasped. Draco quickly tried to cover his erection with his robes.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Were you spying on me?"

"I do believe so, yes."

"But..why?" Hermione said, her anger fading. "I'm unattractive. No one likes me. Why would anyone want to see me, Hermione Granger, bookworm, naked?"

"Because you're as sexy as hell," Draco blurted then covered his mouth. Hermione gaped. Slowly, Draco lowered his hand and spoke again. "Truth is, I've liked you since the Yule Ball in fourth year. You're beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Draco. He really had changed. After Lucius had died in the war, he had become like any other boy. He even became pretty good friends with Hermione, his fellow Head. Her eyes flicked down to his crotch, which had become exposed when his hands left to cover his mouth. She licked her lips.

Draco was too busy being embarrassed to notice that Hermione had picked up her wand on the bedside table and had closed the door behind him, locking it so he couldn't get out. Draco jumped.

"Hermione..?"

"Why, don't you want to be in the same room as naked Hermione Granger?" she said seductively.

"O-of course I do, but I'm afraid..." His voice trailed off.

"Afraid of what, my beautiful dragon?" Hermione said, strutting toward Draco, swaying her hips suggestively.

Draco gulped. "Afraid I won't be able to control myself," he whispered, his cock was now fully hard.

Hermione reached Draco and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her. She outlined his bulge with her finger and whispered to him,

"Then don't."

Draco's control snapped and his dominative instincts kicked in.

"Undress me, Hermione."

"Your command, my wish, Draco."

Hermione slid Draco's robes off his shoulders and let them fall to the ground. Fingers flew as she hastily unbuttoned his shirt. Once his shirt was off, she kissed him. The kiss felt so right. Their lips molded together perfectly. Draco's hand moved to the back of Hermione's head to deepen the kiss. Hermione moaned and Draco took the chance to gracefully slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring all the crevices. Hermione's tongue wasn't being still either. It fought for dominance with Draco's and the kiss became heated and passionate. Hermione's lips moved away from Draco's lips and moved to his jaw, her tongue flicking at it. Draco showed how much he liked this by cupping Hermione's breasts in his hands.

"Hermione," he moaned. "It's like you were made for me."

"Draco.." Hermione breathed, her hands tracing his Quidditch-toned abs. "Don't stop."

Draco responded to this by pinching one of Hermione's rosy nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione whimpered and ground her hips into Draco's erection. Both moaned at the contact. Hermione resumed her task of removing Draco's clothes. His belt went flying, sending papers and quills scattering off Hermione's desk. Fingers trembling with excitement, Hermione undid the buttons on Draco's trousers. He quickly stepped out of them and recaptured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. Hermione's hands wandered, lower and lower, until her petite hand found his harder-than-steel, boxer-covered cock. Experimentally, she stroked it. Draco immediately shuddered and released her mouth to let out a quiet "fuck, Hermione." Hermione smiled wickedly and ran her hand across his male organ again, this time faster. Draco became weak in the knees and fell over backwards onto Hermione's bed.

"Hermione," he gasped. "Oh my god, I've never felt so much pleasure in my life from just a touch to my cock-oh god!"

Hermione had just tore his boxers off. His erect cock stood at attention, precum leaking out the head.

"If that's the case," she smirked, "how will you ever survive this?" She pumped her hand up and down twice on Draco's large penis. Draco whimpered.

"Hermione..!"

Hermione pretended not to hear him and bent over while keeping eye contact with him. Her lips lowered to the head of his cock and kissed it. His hips bucked.

"Hermione!" Draco cried again. "I don't understand why I can be so aroused by a simple touch when I'm with you."

"Maybe because we were meant to be," she replied, smiling. Before Draco could reply, she brought her mouth around his member and sucked hard. Draco was panting now. His eyes were screwed shut in extreme pleasure. After a few minutes of Hermione giving him an amazing blow job, Draco reached out and pushed Hermione's head away.

"You've had your fun. Now I can have mine."

Hermione suddenly found herself lying on the bed with her breasts bared to Draco. He licked his lips hungrily. He swooped down and caught one of Hermione's beautiful nipples in his mouth and sucked. Hermione moaned.

"Draco.."

"Say my name again," Draco mumbled, kneading her other breast while his other hand teased her by not quite touching her where she needed it most.

"Draco, please.."

"Please what, my witch?" He was leaving a small trail of kisses on her jaw, making his way back to her lips.

Hermione looked him in the eye.

"Please touch me."

With a growl, Draco plunged one of his fingers into her tight, wet pussy. Hermione nearly screamed in pleasure and Draco said in a low voice against her collarbone,

"That's all for me, Hermione. All that pussy, all that wetness. Remember who made you so wet. Me. You're _mine_. All mine."

Hermione whimpered. "Always, Draco. Oh, yes, harder!"

Draco added a second finger and pumped in and out of her core faster. All of a sudden, he pulled his fingers out and licked them, moaning at her taste. Hermione found this horribly erotic, but was sad at the loss of his skilled fingers. She wasn't disappointed for long though. Draco moved his body lower until his head was in between her legs. Staring into her eyes, his tongue came out and gave her pussy a long lick from top to bottom. Hermione screamed and ground her hips into his face.

"More, Draco," she panted. Draco obliged.

His tongue dove into her, touching her in places she didn't know existed. Draco's right hand came up and flicked at her clit. Hermione was now moaning nonstop and babbling to Draco.

"Draco, oh, yes, fuck, yes...oh lord, yes! More, harder!" Hermione stopped Draco for a second and stared into his beautiful silver eyes. He stared back into her chocolate brown ones. "Make me come," she said.

Draco smirked and redoubled his efforts. Hermione writhed on the bed, thrashing her head back and forth while pushing Draco's head deeper between her legs. Draco lightly bit down on her clit and Hermione came hard while crying Draco's name. Draco licked up all her juices and moved back up to kiss her. Hermione could taste herself on his lips and found it so erotic that a new and wilder wave of arousal crashed over her.

"Draco," she mumbled into his mouth, "I need you, now."

Draco's cock twitched at these words and he obliged.

"Are you a virgin, Hermione?"

"Yes... are you?"

"I am, despite my terribly dashing reputation." His eyebrows lifted suggestively. "Are you sure you want me to be the first?"

"If you want me to be your first, I will definitely be your first. I want you."

At these words, Draco slowly inserted the tip of his cock into Hermione's pussy. They both moaned at the connection and Hermione rocked her hips, urging him on. Draco slowly inched in until he reached Hermione's barrier. With a slight nod, Hermione told him to go on. Draco looked lovingly into Hermione's eyes as he pushed through her virginity. Hermione's eyes squeezed shut with pain.

"Are you okay, love?" Draco asked, worried. "Have I hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. "Please go on. I need this, you need this. We both need this."

Draco kissed Hermione gently and slowly pushed his engorged member into her until he was in up to the hilt, stretching her so he would fit.

"You're so hot, so tight, Hermione, so beautiful..."

Hermione gave a slight frustrated sound and thrust her hips upward, urging Draco to move.

"Move, Draco, fuck me as hard as you can."

Draco released a feral growl. He brought his cock out and thrust it back in hard and deep. Hermione moaned. He thrust again. Hermione could feel more pleasure now.

"More, Draco," she whimpered. "More."

"Oh my god, Hermione. Yes…" Draco's hips moved his cock gracefully in and out of Hermione. Soon, the two were whimpering and moaning their pleasure. In and out, in and out, Draco pumped into Hermione's red, dripping pussy.

"Draco," Hermione gasped out. "Wait one second."

He stopped immediately, worried he had hurt her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I want…" She blushed darkly.

"Yes?" Draco urged, smirking.

"I want…..tobeontop." Her eyes quickly looked the other direction. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

Draco's smirk grew wider. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I. Want. To. Be. On. Top," Hermione growled, irked that Draco made her repeat something so blush-inducing.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants, 'Mione." He gently pushed himself off Hermione and rolled onto his back. "Straddle my waist, love."

Hermione threw her leg over Draco's slim waist and straddled him. She bent down and sensually licked Draco's left nipple, causing him to shiver from the sensations. Throwing her hair back, Hermione slowly lowered herself on his impressive length. "Oh, Draco," she breathed. In this position, his cock penetrated her deeper, causing both of them even greater pleasure.

"Hermione Granger," Draco breathed. "You're so beautiful." Hermione smiled fondly down at him, her eyes shining with admiration, lust, and a hint of..was that love?

"You are too, Draco Malfoy."

"Now move," he smirked.

Hermione slowly drew herself up and slammed herself back down on Draco's cock. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. The two lovers were coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Draco was adding to the pleasure they were both feeling by thrusting his hips up toward Hermione every time she thrust back down. If someone were to walk past the room, they would hear erotic sounds; moans, whimpers, and pants. Flesh slapped against flesh. Draco could not hold back much longer and reached toward the 'v' of Hermione's legs to stroke her clit. With a gasp and a cry of "Draco!", Hermione came, her inner muscles clenching around Draco. With one more feeble thrust, Draco spurted his hot semen into Hermione, grunting out her name. Hermione rolled off Draco and collapsed onto the bed next to him. He quickly turned to face her and encased her in his arms. With his nose in her hair, he told her,

"Hermione, I never want to be with anyone else ever again. Please, stay with me. Be my girlfriend."

Hermione snuggled closer into his toned chest, breathing in his scent. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded.

"…Yes." Draco broke out into a grin and hugged Hermione even closer, if possible.

"Thank..you..so..much," Draco punctuated each word with a kiss to her hair. "I promise I will treat you the way you deserve. I will never hurt you, and I will always, always, always make you happy." Hermione giggled and wrapped her hand around Draco's cock that was pressed between them.

"Can I make you happy first, darling?"

"Of course, love," Draco said, excitement shining in his eyes as his cock became hard. "What did you have in mind?"

"This." With that, Hermione threw the covers off them and scooted down until her head was between Draco's legs. While staring deep into Draco's eyes, she pumped her hand up and down his cock and licked the tiny drop of precum off the tip sensually. Draco groaned. Confidence growing, Hermione sucked on the tip like a lollipop, earning a hip thrust from Draco. Hermione opened her mouth wider, taking more of Draco in. He curled his fingers into her hair and showed her a rhythm that he liked.

A while later, Draco spurted into Hermione's mouth. He expected Hermione to immediately spit it out and gag, but instead, she looked at him and swallowed, making sure to swirl every drop off her lips with her tongue. Draco stared at the goddess in front of him, the first girl who had shared such intimate experiences with him. He smiled at her, a smile so genuine that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's get dressed for dinner, 'Mione," Draco said. Leaning forward, he growled into her ear,

"Afterwards I can make **you** happy." Hermione blushed and scrambled to get her clothes on.

The new couple walked into the Great Hall for dinner hand in hand, much to the surprise of everyone.

"You..FERRET! Get your hands off Hermione!" Ron yelled, ears going scarlet. Harry tried to hold Ron back.

"Ron, why would you care? Didn't you say something like, oh, I don't know, that I'm a know-it-all that's always in the library and so unattractive at times?" Hermione scoffed.

"B-b-but…" Ron spluttered.

"Let's go, 'Mione," Draco pulled Hermione into a gentle kiss before pulling her toward the Slytherin table, leaving a furious Ronald Weasly behind them, yelling quite loudly.


End file.
